Best freinds?
by odd love 4 ever
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke when they were little used to be friends. well this is my verson of it sorry people.on hold I might deleate it


So many ideas so litle time. ;;  
Random person: Try finshing one of your other stories first you weirdo!  
Me: I'm trying! Don't push me TT (I have REALLY bad writers block people on ALL my stories)  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Naruto and Sasuke gone old school. As in their old school. Kind of like the Ino/Sakura story but what the hey!  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"What are you doing out here all by your self?"  
A young Naruto looks up from the dirt he was drawing in. "Because no one wants me."  
Sasuke looked a bit shocked, but rubbed the look from his face. "Why do you think that?"  
"Because they all give me that cold stare. No one can see it but me. They never say anything they just stare." Naruto said bluntly.  
"Do you know why they stare?"  
"No, they just do." Naruto said as he started drawing in the ground again.  
"What are you drawing?" Sasuke asked looking at the drawing. It had a stick figure with other stick figures standing around it.  
"The Hokage. He's always surrounded by people and they listen to him and respect him." Naruto grinned. "I want to be like that one day! My dream is to be the next Hokage! So everyone will stop giving me that weird stare and respect me!"  
"You know that's near to impossible."  
"Yeah. But that doesn't mean it will **never** happen. I just have to train hard and work harder."  
Sasuke was impressed. This kid had guts.  
"Do you want to be friends?" Naruto asked.  
Sasuke was taken by surprise. No one had ever asked before. They just started to hang around him. Especially the girls.  
"Sure, my name is Uchiha Sasuke. What's yours?"  
"My name is UzumakiNaruto! Believe it!"  
"I believe it."

-----------------------------------------------------------  
Two years later.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey Sasuke guess what! I'm in love!"  
"With who?" Sasuke turned around to face Naruto. The boy was jumping idoticaly. The blonde stopped and thought for a second.  
"Umm... I don't know her name."  
"What? How can you love her but not know her name?" Sasuke sweatdroped.  
"Well I've known her forever. She used to be shy but now she's kinda outgoing!" Naruto said, smiling that goofy smile of his.  
"Well figure out her name before you anounce your undying love to her or something."  
"I will! Watch me!" Naruto said as he ran off.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
"Sasuke Sasuke! Guess what! I found out the name of that girl I like!"  
"So? What's her name?"  
"Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a dreamy look on his face.  
"Oh the pink-haired one?"  
"You know her!"  
"All you had to do was say her hair color dofus. Any one would know her by that alone."  
"I know but she's so cute! I forgot her hair."  
Sasuke anmie fell. "How could you forget her hair?"  
"Well I don't think of people like that. I look at their personality!"  
"True you tend to do that."  
"But Sakura is really nice and she is so cute! I wish she would notice me."  
"I wish they would stop noticing me." Sasuke said as another bunch of girls poped out of nowhere.  
"Do they always have to do that when we're having a conversation?"  
"Yes."  
"And do they always glomp you?"  
"Yes" Sasuke replied as more girls popped up.  
"Then run!" Naruto screamed as one of the girls screamed "Get him!"  
Sasuke ran off full speed as all the girls followed.  
Naruto, who had gotten trampled, got up and looked at the dust cloud that was his friend and the girls chasing him.  
"Man, where can I learn to do that?" He said, trying to count all the girls following his friend.  
"1.. 2 ... 3...4 I'm going to be here all day! 5... 6...19...32.. Agggh! I give up." Naruto said and walked off.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Three weeks later.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Sasuke arrived at school the next day to see Naruto looking sadder than usuall.  
"What's up?" Sasuke asked as he sat down next to Naruto.  
"Well... I asked Sakura if she liked anyone yesterday."  
"Yeah and?" Sasuke questioned.  
"She said she liked you."  
Sasuke looked midly suprised. A lot of the girls had a crush on him. But why Sakura?  
"I wished people liked me more." Naruto said smiling. "But I guess I'll just have to win her over right?"  
"I'm sure you can Naruto."  
Sakura had just walked in the door as they finshed up their conversation. Naruto tried looking cool by leaning back in his chair. But all he ended up doing was making himself look like a fool by falling backwards with an oof.  
The entire class laughed as Iruka shook his head in exapration  
"Naruto you're such a klutz!" Sakura said as she walked past. She saw Sasuke and smiled. "Hi Sasuke-kun!" She said and then went to sit with her friends.  
Naruto picked himself up and growled at himself for being such an idot as Iruka started a dull leson on chakara and how to control it.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Should I continue? Cause I wrote this out of bordem really...it was so random.;;

I dont know if I shoud make this you-know-what -wink wink- (just look at my profile)

tell me if I should and thaks

read and review thank you very much!  
-bows and hits head on desk-

oww TT


End file.
